


After the heist

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, The great tumblr offload, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: After a good bank robbery, there's really only one way to unwind...





	After the heist

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may have been the first fic I ever posted on my old blog. How time flies.

“Hog, please...”

Junkrat arched his back and hissed softly. Outside, rain hammered against the window, thunder snarling like Roadhog at his most dangerous. Leaning against the bed, cash spilled from the duffel bag, spoils of the successful heist just complete. Hog had promised him a reward for a job well done, growled softly from behind his mask after the cops had been successfully shaken off.

He was making him fucking work for it.

Shorn of his grenades and tire bomb, exposed and vulnerable in just his tatty boxers, Rat dug his fingers into the cheap, rough sheets on the motel bed and whimpered softly as Hog trailed massive fingers down the front of his underwear with a softness he only saw here. The touch was feather light yet screaming across his livewire nerves, still thudding with the thrill of the heist.

“C'moooooon, hog!”

“Hmm?” His mask was pulled up just slightly, leaving his mouth free, a faint smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

“Gimme somethin'!”

Another soft stroke, long and slow, lingering over his covered little dick long enough for rats toes to curl before moving back up. His heart thudded in his chest, head spinning. His body was a firecracker, a grenade crying out for release that wasn't coming. Desperately he bucked up against hogs fingers and a massive hand pinned him down by his thigh for his pains.

“You bastard!”

Roadhog laughed. Not his deep, cruel chuckle when his hook found prey in battle, the laugh that never failed to make him hot and tingly, but something soft and calm that turned rats insides to melted butter. Thick fingers trailed shapes on the inside of rats thighs. He sqinched his eyes shut and gasped, sparks trailing across the inside of his lids.

“Please, hog...touch me...”

“I am.”

“You know what I mean!”

Another soft chuckle. Slowly he bent forward, kissing the wet patch between his legs gently. Rats eyes rolled back in his head, incoherent noises pulled from him at the feeling of Hogs lips through the fabric, the soft coolness of his breath on his heated, throbbing sex. Something bright and hot was pooling between his legs, sparkling and crackling through his veins. Junkrat threw his head back, vocalizing with sweet abandon.

And those warm lips were cruelly pulled away.

“Wh-Hog! No!”

Helpless under those strong hands, he could only stare down through streaming eyes at Hogs steady, teasing smile. 

“Hog! Fuckin' please!”

“Please what?”

Rat could feel tears rolling down his cheeks at the sheer overload of the sensations, his desire. A death sentence in the outback but he couldn't stop, chest hitching as he gulped down air, tossed aside his pride and begged.

“Please! Please let me come! I need it, mate! Please.”

“Why should I?” Oh that smile, that cruel little smirk. He wanted to slap it off his face. He wanted to kiss it. He wanted to feel it all over him.

“I'll-I'll-I'll fuck you! Fuck you hard! I'll suck your cock till you can't stand I'll fuck you with the strap-on you like I'll let you do what you want to me just please-please-please-”

He was babbling and he knew it, words tangling in his mouth and running around each other, repeating and repeating and repeating and falling into nonsense as he gulped air and clung to the sheets hard enough for them to tear hogs fingers were hooked into the waist band tugging them down and oh his tongue was soft and wet and warm and there right there hog please please pleeeease-!

He was falling, on fire, lightning in his veins, a storm in his head. It was so good it hurt, it ached it burned like magma in his gut, pulsing liquid bright behind his eyes. Screams died to moans died to whimpers as it faded, leaving him behind as limp as a rag. Reality slowly washed back in, rat registering the handfuls of white hair in his tight grip, tears still trickling down his face as hogs ragged breathing washed over his front hole. He winced at that, achingly over sensitive. Hands trembling like leaves, he disentangled his fingers and let his hands fall back, trying to gather his trembling thoughts.

“Y-yer a...b-bastard, hog. T-teasin' me...like that...”

The bed creaked, hog scooping him up in massive arms as the two got comfortable. Junkrat pressed his face against his broad chest, grounding himself on something warm and solid and real. He'd pleasure hog shortly, return the favour. But he had no rush. There was all night, he had time to calm down, come back down to earth. Roadhog gently stroked along his back.

“You know you like it, Jamie.”

“Pervy fucker...Yeah, I do...”


End file.
